1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to web site management. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and systems for changing pages of web sites.
2. Prior Art
The contents of web sites are commonly managed by teams that are responsible for what and how documents are displayed. The displaying of documents available on many web sites is very dynamic and often requires changes to the core application design in order to accommodate this dynamic nature. For example, in many web sites, documents can be displayed according to different sort orders, the content can be displayed in single or double column format, and different text attributes such as type face and alignment may be used. Heretofore, making changes such as these required intervention by an application programmer.